


E Major Triad

by CherryTreeBlosom



Series: Look For My Cue [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Musician Gabriel (Supernatural), Musician Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryTreeBlosom/pseuds/CherryTreeBlosom
Summary: Gabriel just needs a new bassist for his jazz trio.Sam doesn't like jazz that much, but he knows how to play and he could use the money. Little does he know he’s going to appreciate the genre a whole lot more.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Look For My Cue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	E Major Triad

**Author's Note:**

> E Major Triad - Comprised of an E, G-sharp and B. Played together as a chord to achieve desired tension or release.

If you asked Sam what he thought of Jazz music, the answer would have been underwhelming. It’s not like he hates the stuff. But after waking up two hours before school every day because they needed a bass player Sam had lost the love.

String players Sam got. Sure they were sometimes a bit more neurotic and a bit more literalist when it came to interpreting the manuscripts of long dead composers. But wind and brass musicians? Always way louder and more all over the place than Sam ever wanted to deal with. He also didn’t like improve that much, his head always got tangled in what his fingers were doing before one of his solos could last more than fifteen seconds.

Never the less, while staring at the flyer tacked to the cork board in the music wing, Sam remembered something more important. He could use the money.

**Wanted:**

**Bassist for Jazz Trio**

**Must be a competent jazz musician**   
**Rehearsals 2x a week**   
**Paid Gigs TBD**

**Call Castiel Novak for Details**   
**555-3256**

Figuring that he didn’t have anything to loose Sam pulled out his phone and dialed. On the second ring someone picked up.

“Castiel Novak speaking.” A gravely voice answered.

Sam’s brain short circuited for a second before he fumbled out a reply. “Hi, this is Sam Winchester. I’m calling about the add I saw for a bassist.”

Castiel paused. “Oh great. You are interested in auditioning?”

“Yes.” Sam said.

“And you have experience?” He asked with almost no inflection.

“Oh yeah. I uh played in high school Jazz band, honors and all that. And I’m in a jazz theory class here.” He thought for a second. “I’m also a music major so like I’m legit.”

“That’s good.” After a beat Castiel’s voice came back. “That is good. We usually meet Saturday mornings. Would that be too soon?”

“Oh, um no I don’t have anything going on tomorrow. That might be too soon to learn any music or anything.”

Castiel chuckled. “Oh no, nothing like that. We just wanna meet you and maybe try to play together. The other member, you’ll meet him tomorrow, he’s all about the vibe of a musician.”

Sam relaxed a bit at that. “Okay cool. I’ll just bring my bass then.”

“Yeah we have a studio set up so you don’t need to bring a stand either. Oh and Sam, upright or electric?” Castiel asked.

“Oh um upright.” Worried that might be a demerit for him he was quick to interject. “I-I know how to play the electric bass too though. I just don’t have one.”

“That is fine Sam. To be honest I prefer the upright bass.”

“Oh cool.” Sam replied.

“Okay so I’ll text you the address. Please meet us at ten o’clock tomorrow morning. And bring your amp just in case.” Castiel hung up before Sam could say anything else.

Sam decided not to look too far into this stranger’s rudeness. A moment later his phone pinged with the address for the next day. It was about a ten minute walk from campus. He replied with a thumbs up and felt decidedly optimistic.

Realizing that this audition/initiation might last a few hours Sam decided he should go log some practice hours that night. He hadn’t checked out one of the practice rooms but figured, that they wouldn’t be full.

He made his way to the back room where he was allowed to store his bass. It was just behind one of the orchestra rooms. He was so lost in thought that it wasn’t until he made it back out, bass on his back and music folder in hand that Sam noticed the room was occupied.

A blush spread across Sam’s face and he rushed to apologize. “Sorry I just uh, I didn’t notice you guys.”

A girl, with bright red hair was sitting at a grand piano and a short blond student, who Sam recognized. The guy put his oboe in his lap and smirked.

“Not a problem Gigantor. We aren’t doing anything serious.” He motioned at the music stand and the girl next to him. “Anna and I are almost done working, we just stayed late after class.” He glanced at the watch on his wrist, “Oh damn I gotta go.”

The guy started taking apart his instrument efficiently. Putting the reeds into their fluid filled containers and cleaning out the body.

He was still packing up when Sam decided to stop staring and turned around. “Well uh, good luck with that I guess.” He was pretty sure he was still blushing. Sam turn to leave then.

“You’re Sam right?” The guy asked casually, now folding up a wire stand.

“What?”

“Sam? Or Sean? I know it starts with an S.” The guy said casually, still looking at his stuff.

“Yeah its Sam, how do you know?” He asked.

“Oh don’t worry I ain’t a stalker. Come on of course I know you, you’re that freshman prodigy who blew in here and took second chair away from a senior.” He started putting his case on his back. “Rumor is that you’re vying for the principle spot.”

Despite knowing he was better, Sam had never dared to imagine taking Meg Master’s chair out of fear. But that comment got it to click. This was Gabriel Milton, principle oboe for the university symphony, one of the first juniors to earn that spot ever.

“Where you going man?” The guy asked, pulling Sam out of his thoughts. He was now standing in front of Sam. “Got a gig or something tonight?.” The guy had replaced the reed in his mouth with a lollipop.

Sam shook his head. “I’m just gonna practice. Got a lot to work on.”

He nodded, “I get that sure but really? On a Friday night?”

“I’m busy tomorrow so I gotta do this some time. I got stuff on my mind and wait I don’t need to explain myself to you” He said a bit curtly, cheeks still flushed, and rushed out of the room.

Halfway down the hall he could hear the Gabriel murmur to the girl who then started giggling. A wave of embarrassment crashed into Sam and he picked up his pace. He made his way to the practice rooms. Empty as he’d predicted. Sam found his favorite one, Room J, and got started.

Gabriel hadn’t been wrong, Sam was good and very good at efficient practice. After only forty-five minutes he was bored. He’d gotten the parts for the orchestra down. He had memorized the concerto for his master class. He even had the theory for this week somewhat understood.

Rationalizing that he needed to at least log an hour and a half today, and thinking about the audition, Sam decided to work on some stuff related to Jazz. He pulled out his book of scales and and decided to try improve in different keys. Sam hated improve, he could do it but he was too much of a perfectionist. But based on that flier he might be walking into a band that never used sheet music or charts.

Sam came up for air after about an hour. Surprised by how much time he’d spent in there. So he packed up. Slipped the soft case over his Bass, whipped off the rosin and put away his book. He took it back to his dorm, not wanting to deal with the music building the next morning.

When Sam got to the dinning hall it was near eight o’clock, close to closing time, he was relieved to see familiar faces. He filled his tray high before making his way over his roommate Kevin, Charlie who he was pretty sure he met during a writing seminar and three strangers.

“Hey Sam!” Charlie said, standing to hug him.

“Sam, this is Jess, Benny and Garth.” Kevin explained, pointing to the three strangers.

They exchanged nice to meet yous and Sam dug in while they talked about their days. Sam was half listening. Caught up in the fact he hadn’t eaten in over eight hours.

“What do you guys study?” Sam asked after he swallowed his third bite.

“Comp-sci.” They all said in unison.

“Ah, that’s how you geniuses met Kevin.” Sam said.

“I mean what’s the point of going to Stanford if you’re not gonna do Comp-sci?” Charlie asked, grinning.

Sam looked down at his lap a bit embarrassed again.

The blonde girl next to him, poked his side, “So what’s your major? If you’ve picked one yet.”

“Oh music performance.” Sam felt a bit mortified. Around new people he would still get a bit embarrassed by his choice. Dad’s disapproval still stung.

Realizing her misstep, Charlie was quick to respond. “Well I kinda feel silly now. Stanford music is probably really hardcore dude.”

“Yeah, that’s so cool dude.” Garth said.

Jess nodded, “How do you even do that?”

Sam smiled, his pride showing. “Oh you audition for the program.”

“That makes you way more impressive than us for just clicking which major we wanted on a form.” Charlie said. Clearly trying to recover from her earlier blunder.

Sam smiled. “I mean I think it’s like any other major. I’m not as smart as you guys but I do love music for sure. The work can be brutal, and it’s really competitive in the program but I love it.”

“Like what kind of competitive?” Asked Garth.

“Showgirls probably.” Jess answered.

“Oh yeah, it’s like bloodsport out there sometimes.” That got a laugh from the table. In reality it was more like Mean Girls but Sam liked the picture he was painting.

The conversation shifted and remained pleasant. The group decided to grab dessert across campus and Sam had fun. By midnight he was in bed, Kevin had his headphones in but the brightness turned way down.

Sam was an early riser, but he allowed himself to sleep in on weekends. He woke at seven-thirty and tried to get ready for the day as quietly as possible. He threw on his usual flannel, jeans and running shoes before brushing his hair meticulously. Kevin literally threw a shoe at Sam on the way out when be banged into one of the cabinets.

With his Bass and his book bag, Sam set out. Within minutes he realized that he wanted coffee and breakfast from somewhere outside fo Stanford’s dining hall. He stopped by his regular spot and sat down with a paperback while he nursed a latte and ate his favorite peanut butter oatmeal. Sam was nervous and hated himself for it.

At nine-thirty Sam started to walk towards the address Castiel had sent him. It wasn’t too far from campus and in a very nice building. Sam found the buzzer labeled ‘Novak’ and Castiel let him in.

Blessedly there was an elevator, Sam didn’t have to carry his instrument up three floors. He made his way to apartment 3F and summoned the resolve to knock on the door. He tapped his knuckles against the wood three times. He waited. Enough time passed that Sam feared he might be at the wrong room. Sam was about to knock again when the door pulled open. A young man with clear blue eyes and wild hair was standing in front of him.

“Sam Winchester?” He asked, monotone as the phone call.

Sam took a second to respond. “Uh yeah man.” He extended his hand to shake.

Castiel stared at his outstretched hand, as if an alien gesture, before cautiously reciprocating. He opened the door further and motioned Sam inside.

Sam set his bass down and gave a low whistle. The apartment was much nicer than what was expected for two college students. A full kitchen, plush living room with a large Persian rug and overstuffed chairs. There were house plants all over, making parts of the house appear tropical. Castiel gestured for Sam to follow him into the kitchen, he sat at their counter before being offered tea, muffins and anything else in the fridge.

“Hey Cassie, is the new guy here?” A man said, walking towards the kitchen.

Sam’s blood went cold. It was Gabriel God-damned Milton. The prick who had mocked him less than twenty four hours ago. He was standing there, in loose joggers and a white t-shirt, sunglasses perched on his nose clutching a cup of coffee. Sam didn’t know what to say or do, he just gapped at the short man in front of him.

Gabriel smiled. “Oh you didn’t tell me Sammy Winchester was our new bassist.” Sam did a double take at the nickname but didn’t really mind.

Castiel grimaced. “Was I supposed to? How am I to know which students you know or don’t know.”

Gabriel took the last sip of his coffee and set the mug down. “Cassie this guy is really good. If he meshes with us we’re gonna be fucking set.”

Sam started blushing. Words came out of his mouth before he really considered them. “I’ve never heard of a jazz trio with an oboe.”

Gabriel laughed. “Well first of all don’t limit yourself so much.” He riggled into one of the stools next to Sam. “I play the trumpet too jack-wad. Oboe is like for serious time but I love the trumpet so much it’s kinda stupid. The doctor's say that my fixation may be sexual.”

Castiel glared at Gabriel. “Can you avoid inappropriate discussion for even a few minutes?”

Gabriel just winked at Sam and continued. “Cassie here plays the keys, in case you’re worried we have an unconventional trio. He’s like Mr. Business but he’s damn good.” Sam nodded.

Sam took in Gabriel’s look for a second before asking. “What’s with the sunglasses? Going for some sort of persona?”

Gabriel laughed. “Being inquisitive is good kiddo. It’s nothing, I just had a bit of a hangover this morning and I usually wear shades early on.” He pulled them off his face. “But honestly it’s not a very serious one.”

“Before we get to the music what do you want to ask us? Talk about anything, I firmly believe in intimacy with your playing partners.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Ask about the music, how we know each other or whatever.”

Sam thought for a second. “What happened to your last bassist?”

Castiel answered. “Balthazar moved because he got offered a spot in some pop-star’s band.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “What Cassie here means is that Balthazar got a chance to be in Paul McCartney’s band and tour with him. Unlike you he was more into electric bass anyway.”

Castiel responded. “That is what I said Gabriel. Paul McCartney is a pop star.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked back at Sam. “Castiel won’t listen to anything released after 1945 and even that’s a stretch sometimes.”

Sam just had to ask after watching that exchange. “How do you guys know each other? Do you both live here?” He paused. “Are you guys-”

“No we aren't gay, I mean I am but Castiel is my cousin and we ain’t from Alabama.” Gabriel said, cutting off Sam. “Our whole family is musical and a bunch of us got into Stanford Music. It’s like a family thing. Balthazar was also a cousin. Oh and that girl from yesterday, that was Anna who happens to be my sister.”

Sam nodded, feeling a bit awkward as the only non-biological relative these guys were going to play with.

“Don’t let that worry you Sam. Seriously, I mean I play with other people and so does Cas. It would get a little incestuous if we insisted on having a family band.” Gabriel said. Castiel glared at him once again.

Sam nodded, “What do you guys plan to do with this trio?”

“Good question Sam.” Gabriel said. “Before Balthy left we were getting ready for the Jazz festival at the end of the year. Now we only have like sixteen weeks to get ready. We were running out of ideas so Castiel suggested we put that flyer in the music building. You’re actually the first person to respond.”

“Really?” Sam was surprised.

Castiel smiled at that. “We put my name on the flyer so the right people would reply.”

Sam frowned. “What?”

“Cassie is sort of known for being fussy during rehearsals. I get that being two years younger you don’t know about it.” Gabriel laughed.

None of this was very exciting to Sam. Gabriel didn’t seem as bad as Sam had expected but this Castiel guy being so unpopular that people don’t want to play with him was disheartening.

Gabriel noticed Sam’s grimace. “Sammy, Castiel is just all business and will only play with the best. He’s also brutally honest when people are off key or fucking up tempo.” He pointed at his finger. “Boy wonder has perfect pitch if you can believe it. Samwise I can ensure that you’re up to his standard.”

Castiel nodded. “He exaggerates often. But I look forward to hearing you play.”

Sam laughed nervously, “I hope I live up to my reputation.”

Gabriel clapped him on the shoulder before he lead Sam to their rehearsal space. They had converted one of the bedrooms into a decked out recording space. They had to share a bedroom but both men had ruled it a worthy price. Sam was struck by how professional it all looked. Professional and expensive. A baby grand piano pushed against the wall. Sound proofing foam lined the walls. A bookshelf sat next to the piano, stuffed to the brim with sheet music. There was half a dozen stands and chairs as well as plenty of paper and pencils. Sam was frozen in the doorway. He didn’t know what he’d expected but it certainly wasn’t this

“Pick your jaw up off the floor there big guy.” Gabriel was sitting on one of the chairs, unpacking a trumpet.

Sam fumbled for a minute and started unpacking his bass. They sat at the end of Castiel’s piano, positioned to maintain eye contact the entire time. Gabriel started aimlessly blowing into the mouth piece. Sam rosined his bow. Castiel walked in a minute later, doing simple and repetitive hand movements. Sam pulled his endpin and maneuvered his bass upright.

Unprompted, Castiel broke the silence. “Do you need a A?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah that’d be great.”

After Sam got his A string in tune Gabriel started tuning as well. Sam let himself fall into the mindlessness of checking each open string. Playing his A, then A and D as a double stop, moving to D, D and G double stop and finally back up to E. He made sure at the very end with his harmonics and a quick scale.

When he was done Sam came back to down and realized the other two were watching him. He could feel himself blushing again. “Sorry. I just uh haven’t played yet today and I like to be thorough.”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. “There is no need to apologize. I was just observing your methods.”

“We know string instruments are more finicky about tuning.” Gabriel snickered, looking down at his hands and pressing down on the keys in various patters.

Castiel stood up and put two thick jazz standards books on stands for the other two men. Castiel explained to Sam that in order to test compatibility they didn’t want to spring anything new age or original on him yet. Sam could feel the tension leaving his body, he knew classics and could definitely do this.

They started with _Autumn Leaves_. He almost laughed out loud. But he was reminded of the words of his private teacher, _‘A truly gifted player can make beginner drills breathtaking’._

Sam found himself enjoying the pattern and repetition once they started. About a minute into the tune Gabriel made eye contact with Sam and glanced at Castiel, he nodded at them and got nods in return. Castiel and Sam decrescendoed into a mezzo piano.

Gabriel’s solo was unlike Sam had ever seen. He’d played Autumn Leaves before and he’d heard a lot of different improvised solos but Gabriel was something else. This was the first time Sam really looked at Gabriel’s face while he was playing. His eyes were shut and a non-musician would have called his expression meditative. But Sam could tell, he could see the gears turning as Gabriel thought of what to play next, the concentration, the self control. He was transfixed and utterly disappointed when the solo faded away and Gabriel slipped back in with Castiel and Sam.

A few phrases later it was Cas’ turn to solo. Sam understood then why this guy had the reputation that he did. Castiel’s solo was on par with Gabriel’s, but at no point did he look like he was having a spiritual moment. His face was locked in concentration, tongue sticking out slightly and eyes on his keys. Sam wasn’t as drawn to watching Castiel either. He found himself looking back to Gabriel and down at his his left hand plucking more than once.

Castiel’s solo ended too and Sam realized they probably expected him to follow suit. He steeled himself and dove into his best attempt at improv. Sam’s heart was racing and his jaw was locked. He couldn’t tell if what he was doing was terrible or even passable but he soldiered on. After what Sam hoped had been an appropriate length of time he stopped too and let himself melt back into the fabric of the piece.

They played the main phrase once more before Castiel signaled for them to stop. The silence settled over the room like a fog and Sam felt like he was going to choke. Gabriel and Castiel shared a look.

Castiel stood up and this time handed Sam a hand written manuscript. “Gabriel wrote this a month ago.”

He took it in for a second. It was clearly influenced by classic jazz, but Sam could see what Gabriel had been referring to when describing it as new age.

They repeated what they’d done earlier. Played the tune and each one did a solo. When they were done Sam was out of breath, the piece required much more concentration. They did this three more times. When the final piece ended Gabriel made of show of putting his trumpet down on a small stand and Castiel stood too.

“Hey Sam let’s unpack everything in the living room or something.” Gabriel said, making his way out the door.

Sam gently lowered his Bass to rest on it’s side and followed the two men back into the living space. Sam sat in a chair facing Castiel and Gabriel who sat side by side on the sofa. He felt exposed, like he was eleven and being adjudicated for the first time. Sam shook himself, whatever they said he’d heard much worse.

Castiel at Gabriel before speaking. “You were dragging for five measures while Gabriel played his solo in Autumn leaves. You were also off-key a number of times during your improvisations in the first original piece we played. But your melodies got stronger as you went and you at least had direction.” He spoke without a trace of malice or emotion. Sam felt himself hollowing out.

Gabriel huffed. “What Castiel means to say is that you were awesome.”

Sam looked back up at them. “What?”

“We played five pieces with you and all of them we blended exceptionally well. Tell me you noticed.”

Sam shrugged. “I felt pretty good about it. The stuff got trickier and I don’t do a lot of improv anymore but it was fun.”

Castiel nodded. “I apologize for being rude. I just wanted to point out all of the errors I noticed. If you had actually been a poor musician neither of us would have continued for so long.

“That’s uh good to know.” Sam nodded. “So what does this mean for me?”  
Gabriel leaned forward. “What it means mi amigo is that you are in if you want to be.”

Sam was elated. It had felt less like an audition than any he had done before. Sam’s skin was buzzing and his hands were shaking slightly.

“I definitely wanna keep playing with you guys. I mean I’ve played with jazz bands before but you guys are like on another level.” He gushed.

Castiel and Gabriel both grinned. They moved into conversation regarding rehearsal plans, possible gigs and original music. Cas made a pot of coffee and they ironed out all of the details. Split everything three ways, share new music ideas, rehearse at least twice a week and most impotently, Sam would play with them in the Southern California Jazz Festival at the end of the school year.

Castiel put away their mugs and came back in. He had to go meet with another pianist to work on something for a masterclass this week. Sam finally checked the time and was shocked, he’d gotten to the apartment nearly six hours ago.

Gabriel stood up and yawned. “Do you have any big plans for the rest of the day?” He raised his arms over his head and started stretching like a cat. Sam’s eyes lingered on the shorter man’s midsection and happy-trail that peaked above his pants.

“Uh no I don’t.” Sam shrugged. “Probably just gonna go back to my dorm and study or something.”

Gabriel waved his hand at Sam. “You and your diligence. Come on why not have some fun this afternoon?”

Sam thought about it for a second and agreed.

“Great.” Gabriel was suddenly aware of the state he was currently in. “Would you mind if I showered and changed? I only woke up like an hour before you got here.”

Sam grinned. “Yeah man do whatever you need. I’ll go pack up my bass.”

Gabriel thanked him before rushing off to the bathroom.

Sam packed up his Bass quickly and was soon back in the living room, this time admiring Cas and Gabe’s record collection. They had everything from beaten up thrift store finds to albums from last year. Sam figured they must have loaded parents to afford everything around him.

Gabriel emerged from the bathroom while Sam was still perusing. His hair was damp and he was now fully clothed. Gabriel had put on a clean graphic t-shirt, denim jacket, and fitted jeans.

“Do you want to go get dinner Sam? I know it’s early but you must have played up an appetite.” He asked.

As if on cue Sam’s stomach grumbled. They started discussing where to eat and Sam, to Gabriel’s distaste, suggested In-N-Out.

He grumbled. “Come on Sam, we aren’t tourists.”

“What? I’ve only been like once and that was before the fall semester started. It was pretty good.” Sam said. “I’m from Kansas so if someone questions your street-cred you can blame me.”

Gabriel tried to argue and continued to try and suggest numerous local spots but eventually relented. They were all far from walking distance and Sam had been adamant about that. Gabriel was also refusing to admit that junk food sounded really good to his empty stomach and faded hangover.

It only took a ten minutes to walk there. Sam excitedly ordered off the menu and Gabriel followed. The kid looked mortified when Gabriel mentioned secret menu items.

“If they want you to order something it’d be on the board up there.” Sam said nervously. “They’re just being nice cause you’re a customer.”

Gabriel snickered, “Dude, this is like super normal. Everyone knows about it.”

Sam still didn’t get it and stared at Gabriel like he’d grown a second head. Gabriel insisted on paying, and refused the cash that Sam offered when they sat down. After seeing two other customers order from something on the website Sam acknowledged that Gabriel wasn’t being a dick to the servers. Soon their food was up and Gabriel for the first time took in what was on Sam’s tray. A milkshake, burger, large fries and onion rings. Gabriel was struck with the juxtaposition of his own tray.

He must have been staring because Sam put down his shake mid slurp and laughed nervously. “I’m just like super hungry today. I didn’t eat a lot for breakfast and um my doctor said I might still be growing.”

“No no I’m sorry for staring. I mean looking at you you must be an athlete too. I was just thinking about how all of that would probably go to my hips.” He said, trying to ease the tension with self deprecation.

It worked because from there the conversation flowed easily. They talked about tv, books, classmates and childhood. Gabriel was from a large family, all of them musical and all of them named after angels. Sam talked about his mom and dad but focused most on Dean. Both of them listened to the other and it was effortless.

Towards the end of the meal the conversation shifted toward music. Gabriel explained the oboe concerto he was working on for a competition, the one he’d been practicing the day before. Sam talked a bit about his fear their conductor. Eventually it shifted to jazz and Sam could see a light in Gabriel’s eyes unlike anything else. Sam made his indifference known.

“You yourself said you don’t play a lot of Jazz music currently. How can you possibly know if you like it or not?” Gabriel asked incredulously.

Sam finished chewing his last onion ring before he replied. “I was in the Kansas All-State Jazz band four years in a row. I know how to play jazz, I know jazz theory and history and all that. I just don’t really dig it I guess. I don’t want to like listen to it all the time.” Sam shrugged.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Dig it? How can you not dig it? It’s the most amazing expression of musical feeling there is. It’s the best American invention. Dare I say it is the best thing about the twentieth century.”

“I don’t know, I like country. Sam said.

Gabe looked exasperated. “Of course you like country.”

“I grew up on it actually.” Sam chuckled. “It’s also much more accessible than jazz Gabriel. It’s not so full of pretension and obscurity.”

Gabriel balked. “The pretension is justified.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You just told me I don’t get it after hearing about my credentials. Why should a genre have such a high barrier of entry?” He started wiping of his fingers with a napkin. “What are you like Ryan Gossling in _La La Land_? Gonna bring back jazz?” He found that he liked Teasing Gabriel.

Gabriel raised up his fingers as he spoke next. “One I take offense to that, two yes and thee who are you? The guy whose gonna be a famous classical bassist? At least admit being a bassist is way cooler in jazz”

Sam sighed. “I mean sure some orchestra bass parts aren’t great”

“See” He waggled his finger. “You’ll come around soon, and no offense Sammy but whatever you played in high school cannot compare to the real shit.”

“Well then what’s the real shit Gabriel?” Sam was smirking.

“I’ll just have to show you. No time to go to a Jazz Club-“

“Because they don’t exist.” Sam cut in.

Gabriel stuck his tongue out. “Blah blah I get it you hate good art.” Then he stopped talking and clapped his hands together as if he’d just had an epiphany. Sam realized he probably had. “Come back to my apartment and I’ll play you some jazz records.”

Sam snorted. “Don’t tell me you also collect and exclusively listen to vinyl.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and gave Sam a look like he’d just said the stupidest thing he’d ever heard. “I’m starting to wonder why you’re a music major Sammy. And no I don’t have that much money. I buy the essential albums and use Spotify because I’m not a heathen.”

Sam laughed and finished his soda before responding. “Good to know you stay humble.” Then he thought for a second about his lack of homework and the need to go back to Gabriel’s apartment anyway. “That sounds fun actually. Let’s go.”

“Oh baby I never thought you’d ask.” Gabriel winked at Sam before picking up both of their trays.

When they got outside Gabriel reached to link their arms. Butterflies took over his stomach as Sam let reached his arm out too. He looked down at Gabriel and felt an urge to run his hands through Gabriel’s shaggy blonde hair.

A block away they stopped at a local bookstore. Sam’s eyes had lit up like he’d seen a jewels, but he hadn’t said anything. It had been Gabriel’s suggestion that they stop inside.

“Really? You wanna stop here?” Sam asked.

Gabriel laughed “What? You don’t think I can read?”

That was all Sam needed to go inside. He started in the fiction section before moving onto mythology and ending with poetry. He came up for air eventually, holding a small stack of new and used paperbacks. He checked out and then spotted Gabriel in one of the reading chairs. He gave Sam’s stuffed bag a wolf whistle.

Sam held up his bag sheepishly. “Sorry for taking so long, I just got sort of carried away.”

Gabriel waved him off. “Nonsense, besides I also purchased a book in order to prove my literacy to you.” He held up what looked like a Miles Davis biography.

Sam laughed and Gabriel stood to put his book in Sam’s bag. They linked arms again. At the end of the block they passed in front of a literal candy store and Gabriel had to drag Sam backwards. Despite Sam’s protestations Gabriel lead him inside by the hand and started lecturing him about various types of candy making.

Standing in the chocolate aisle a staff member came by to ask if they needed assistance. Gabriel didn’t even notice and continued doing his thing. Sam smiled at her and she commented on how they were such a cute couple before scurrying away.

Sam was in a daze until they exited the store. Gabriel snapped his fingers in front of Sam’s face, pestering him to pay attention.

“Sorry Gabe I just uh, that clerk in there thought we were a couple and she just threw me off I guess.”

Gabriel tilted his head and gave Sam a pointed look. “Sam we do sort of look like one.” He indicated to their interlocked fingers and bag’s of items. “I sort of thought you were picking up on the vibes I was.”

Sam frowned at that. “No I uh definitely got that part, and I really like what we’re doing. I guess someone else seeing us sort of spooked me. The only gay people I knew of growing up were on the TV.”

Gabriel reached for Sam’s empty hand. “I understand that. You’re good now though right?”

Sam nodded.

They made it back to the apartment quickly after that. Gabriel put his candy away and pulled out the book he’d bought. Sam figured their date or whatever it had been was over and went to the studio to grab his Bass. Gabriel was in the kitchen when he spotted Sam moving.

“Going so soon?” He asked.

Sam spluttered for a moment. “Well, I uh thought we were sort of done for the day.”  
“Do you really want to go back to your dorm right now?” Gabriel asked.

Sam shook his head immediately.

“Well then, I guess the two of us will have to make do.” He said, raising his eyebrows. “You should take off your shoes inside, and you don’t need all those layers either.” He pointed at Sam's shoulder. Sam dutifully removed his flannel shirt and shoes.

Gabriel walked to his turntable and put on a greatest hits album. Sam wasn’t paying attention to who’s hits it was. He was mesmerized by Gabriel’s fingers as he set it up. Then by the shorter man’s hips as he started making a show of dancing in the living room. He stepped over and pulled Sam close, coaxing him into a slow dance while a trumpet player bared his soul over Gabriel’s speakers.

When the song ended Gabriel had another idea. He let go of Sam’s hands and went into his room to find Cas’ stash in the sock drawer. He returned triumphantly, holding the plastic bag with neatly rolled joints. Sam accepted it easily, then explained that his roommate was very into weed and got him to try it during the second week of the school year.

Gabriel grinned at that and the two of them sat down on the rug, back’s to the coach. They shared a blunt and Sam immediately started coughing. His head felt empty and his limbs were floating away.

It relaxed Sam to no end and he quickly became much more affectionate. Pressing against Gabriel, whispering in his ear and nuzzling the crook of Gabriel’s neck. When the album ended Gabriel reluctantly peeled himself away from Sam. He and started looking at his vinyl collection once again.

Sam had flopped onto the floor, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling fan spinning above. After a few minutes Gabriel returned and held up a weathered vinyl cover in Sam’s line of sight.

“Have you ever listened to John Coltrane?” He asked

Sam thought for a second. “No…”

“See Sammy this is what I mean, I’m giving you a necessary education. Yes you can play like a god but you gotta know your history. I’m putting on _Giant Steps_ and you’re going to be blown away." Gabriel laughed about what was going to say next. "It’s going to be like an orgasm in your ears.” He turned around and went back to the turn table to set everything up.

Sam giggled too. “An eargasm?” A pause. “This is good weed Gabe. My roommate must buy cheap stuff or something.”

Gabriel nodded, “This is just strong. Don’t let him fool you, Castiel likes the hard stuff.” Then he got on his knees and slinked over to Sam, his knees were next to Sam’s head and he looked down. “You know something Winchester you’re really pretty.”

Sam blinked up at him a few times then reached his hand up slowly and cupped Gabriel’s jaw. He patted his cheek and whispered like he was holding state secrets.

“You’re really pretty too. You’re all cute when you play, face all scrunched up in concentration.” Gabriel was shocked that Sam noticed. “You know you look different when you play the trumpet.”

Gabriel smirked, “Do tell.”

Sam moved his hand down and started rubbing circles on Gabriel’s collar bone. “At symphony rehearsal you’re so serious. Like everyone is but it’s so weird. You flirt with everyone while you get ready and you talk to everyone with that stupid reed in your teeth. But as soon as it’s time to tune your face like turns to stone dude. Kind of like how Castiel's face changes, only after seeing you play trumpet it's weird. You play that sustained A note at the beginning of rehearsal and look like you’re um…” Sam paused to think for the right words. “You look like you’re doing a job.”

Gabriel quirked his brow at that comment.

“I mean sure a lot of people look like they’re doing a job when they play but I only notice it now cause when you were playing the trumpet it was like you were making love.” Sam said without a trace of sarcasm.

Gabriel moved his hand to rest it on Sam’s chest and decided to return the compliment “You know Sam there’s two things I noticed about you the first time I saw you play.”

“Go on.”

“Your hair is amazing for starters.” He spoke as he shifted his weight, crawled over to Sam’s side and was soon straddling Sam. “And when you play the bass I’m always fixated on your fingers.”

“Really?” Sam’s heart rate had picked up.

He nodded. “They’re so long.” He maneuvered Sam’s hands and locked them with his. “I mean you were made to play that damn thing. God knows I would have to have a foot stool or something.”

Sam laughed. “You’d manage.”

“I’d manage sure.” He pulled Sam’s fist up to his face and started kissing his knuckles. “But these fingers I mean they’re so graceful, you control that beast with these.” He unclasped their hands and held Sam’s right index finger between his thumb and forefinger with a fantom touch. “They’re also so calloused, they feel like Sandpaper but in a good way.”

He leaned down then and pressed his lips to Sam’s. It was hesitant, delicate, almost afraid of disinterest. After a moment Sam started kissing back. Sam didn’t know if it was the weed or Gabriel but he had never felt this good. After a minute of uninterrupted contact Gabriel pulled away.

“How was that Sam-I-am?” He asked a bit breathless.

Sam blushed. “It was good Gabe.” He started rubbing his neck nervously. “I’ve never-” He trailed off.

“What? Made out with a trumpet player?” Gabe supplied.

Sam huffed at that comment. “Well, no I’ve never been with a guy.”

Gabriel nodded exaggeratedly. “That much is obvious super chief”

Sam grinned and propped himself up to kiss Gabriel. He gripped the smaller man’s face and surged forward. Now Gabriel was sitting in Sam’s lap as the younger man started getting bolder. Sam could feel himself getting hard. They kept making out for a few more minutes before Sam started unbuttoning Gabriel’s jeans.

Sam pulled the zipper all the way down and began moving his hand to the elastic at Gabriel’s waist when the man pulled away.

“Sam we shouldn’t do this.” He said, breathlessly.

Sam pulled his hand back like he’d been burned. That right there felt like a punch to the gut. He’d made it so far and basically gone on three dates with Gabriel only to now be told he needed to cool it.

Seeing Sam’s expression Gabriel put his finger under Sam’s cheek to make sure he paid attention. “Hey as much as I want to fool around Sam, which I totally do, we can’t right now. You’re too high.”

Sam looked at the man in his lap sullenly. “You’re high too.”

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah but come on even you can tell that you’re much more effected than I am.” He paused. “I’m two years older and this is your first experience with a guy. I don’t want you do to something you’ll regret tomorrow.”

Sam pouted, he didn’t want to be logical right now.

“As much as I want to do this Sam I want you to be all there if we ever fool around.”

That seemed to get through to Sam and he nodded. “I like holding you Gabe. You’re so small.” He put his hand back in Gabriel’s hair. “Can we cuddle?”

“For sure we can Samsquatch. I hope you’re not mad at me.” He said before shifting to lay on the floor next to Sam. He brushed the hair on Sam’s forehead. “Besides we’re a good pair ‘cause I like being little spoon.”

That lightened the tension and Sam turned on his side to hold Gabriel.

“Gabriel I’ll probably thank you later when I’m sober but right now I’m kind of irritated.”

Gabriel patted Sam’s hand. “I know. But I like you for real and really don’t want to hurt you.”

“I think I like you for real too. I thought you would be a jerk.” After a moment Sam spoke again. “You’re right, this is a really good record.”

“You can’t see my face right now because you’re looking at my gorgeous locks, but I’m smirking right now. I knew I’d be right.” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand to start kissing it again. “You and me will play really good together kid.”

Sam nodded. “You make me want to play jazz to be honest, rehearsal earlier was kind of awesome. I think our trio could really have something.” Then he continued with a question about an equally important aspect of his life. “Do you want to like date for real? Like be boyfriends?”

Without hesitation Gabriel answered. “I want nothing more.”

They let the music continue to wash over them, afraid of breaking whatever spell of tranquility that had been cast would break at any moment. Gabriel’s breathing slowed first. His eyes shut and his grip going slack. Sam’s hands stopped carding through the other man’s hair and soon he was dreaming just as deeply.

*******

When Castiel returned to the apartment _Giant Steps_ had finished playing. The record, still spinning on the turn table below the needle that perched almost menacingly, as a crane awaiting an operator would over look above a city skyline.

Castiel admittedly wasn’t very surprised to see his cousin cocooned in the arms of their new lanky bass player. He noticed Gabriel’s pants were unbuttoned and decided to file that away for later when he needed something to torment his cousin.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I know about jazz music I learned through osmosis. My expertise is in orchestral music but I have done one jazz workshop and have a lot of friends in jazz groups.


End file.
